Another Chance
by Kylana
Summary: Harry gets a letter without a signature at the end. It says he will get another chance, but at what?


Another Chance  
  
Chapter One- The Accident  
  
It was the was a month into the holidays and Harry had been conversing with his friends and "Snuffles" also known as Sirius black, an escaped convict who had been wrongfully accused. He was also Harry's godfather and the only family he had that showed any kind of affection to him.  
  
At the moment Harry Potter was weeding the Garden and then he would be done with the chores he had for the day and could see if he got any mail. As soon as he finished he surreptitiously went up the steps and into his room, well it was really Dudley's but as of his eleventh birthday he had been sleeping in there instead of the cuboard under the stairs.  
  
As soon as he got into the room he saw a small pile of letters on the bed and he grabbed them, there was a total of seven letters, one from Hagrid, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, Hogwarts, and one that he didn't recognize. He grabbed the one from Sirius first and read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
If you can't tell already it is Snuffles, How are you? Has your scar hurt at all? If it does remember to tell me or Dumbledore right away. Moony says hi. Remember to behave for those muggles as best as you can and be safe.  
  
Love,  
  
Snuffles  
  
He smiled and set down the letter and grabbed the next one in the pile, he would respond after reading them all, it happened to be the one he didn't recognize the handwriting of.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
As an early birthday present I will give you another chance. You will find out the meaning of this tomorrow morning, I recommend being ready for it.  
  
That was it, there had been no signature. He grabbed a quill and started to write a letter.  
  
Dear Snuffles,  
  
I got a weird letter today and there was no signature, It said that I will find out the meaning of it tomorrow morning. I'm sure its nothing but you told me to write you if anything weird happened and I count this as odd. I hope everything is going okay with you and say hi to moony for me. Bye.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
He turned to Hedwig and opened her cage and tied the letter to her leg and she soared out the window. He watched until she was to far away to see and then turned to read another of his letters. A little while later Harry was called down to eat his slice of grapefruit, Dudley no longer needed to be on his diet as it was hopeless for him to try and lose any of it but she thought that it couldn't hurt to keep Harry on the diet, it would give her precious duddlykins more to eat.  
  
Harry quickly finished eating his grapefruit and darted back upstairs not daring to stay down there any longer than necessary. He finished reading his letters than started to respond to his other letters, well all but Hagrid's and the schools because Hagrid told him not too. He was going to be picked up by the Weasley's in four weeks time and Hermione was at Krums visiting and had been made prefect.  
  
He got up and went to bed against his better judgement. He woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed `I'll just read one of my school books' he thought throwing all thoughts of his dream out of his head. He had already finished his schoolwork since he was stuck up in his room most of the week. Pulling up the loose floorboard he grabbed the first book in there, which happened to be his potions book, and opened it up and started to read it. An hour and a half later he could be found bent over his book...sleeping.  
  
Creaking could be heard as the door to Harry's room was opened and a figure silently crept in and walked over to his bed only to find it empty, it was just before sunrise making the room dark and harder to see. The figure peered around the room and spotted him on the floor sleeping, with a book on his lap `he's to small for his age, how did I not notice it before.' He walked over to harry and shook him softly "Harry, wake up." The sleeping child looked up and rubbed his eyes. The figure quickly took a step back "Harry?"  
  
Looking at him was non other than a child no older than three or four years old. "P....Pad...Padfoot?"  
  
End of chapter one. What do you guys think? I saw a couple of Harry turning into a kid again fics and dicided it was my turn to put a twist onto it. Well I am in a car and will be for the next four hours so I'll start the next chapter of this and start the next one of my other HP fic if I can find my write up of it, otherwise I'll just continue this as long as I can. 


End file.
